


Faking It

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Klaine, M/M, Manipulation, Omorashi, Scat, Watersports, attentionwhore!blaine, faking of an illness, manipulative!bliane, messing, sympathetic!kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves attention from Kurt. After moving to New York, he's a little shocked when it turns out Kurt can't look after him 24/7. Desperate for attention, Blaine begins to have 'accidents'. Soon Kurt's putting him in diapers, taking care of him, and taking care of his every need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

Blaine’s bored.  
He always did well in school, and though harder, NYADA was pretty much the same. Professors loved him, students swarmed him. Hell, even Cassie July put him at the front of class every so often. But Blaine’s missing his favourite kind of attention. Kurt’s.  
When he came to New York, he had thought him and Kurt would spend every minute with each other. And, as Kurt was older, Blaine would be looked after. Have someone greet him as he walks out his lectures, have a loving boyfriend waiting for him at home with a meal. Have someone beg to shower with him and lay out his clothes.  
Naturally, this doesn’t happen. Kurt’s a human too. Which leaves Blaine annoyed and puzzled why it hasn’t happened. He thought Kurt would sort of take over the role of his parents but provide sex as well. Obviously. Blaine misses being looked after.  
He tries all sort s of ways to get attention. Pretending he hurt his ankle, crying a lot when his mom rings and tells him his goldfish died. But for some reason, Kurt still won’t give him the 24/7 loving care and attention Blaine wants. So Blaine has to try a new tactic.  
He’s browsing tumblr one day, checking the show choir blogs, when something comes up on his dash. It’s a grown man, naked except for a padded white thing round his waist. The tags confirm Blaine’s suspicions it’s a diaper. Curious about what he’s seeing, Blaine clicks on the source.  
He’s not sure what he expected.  
There’s lots of pictures of adults dressed as little kids, in onesies, diapers, and pacifiers in their mouths. There’s some videos too, which Blaine doesn’t watch but from the descriptions he gathers they’re not sexual but more of just day-to-day stuff theses people did.  
And then he sees a certain picture which stays in his head for ages.  
It’s a guy in a diaper, holing a blanket in his hands. But next to him is another guy, dressed in normal clothes. It’s clear this other guy is looking after the diapered one, being his ‘daddy’ and taking care of him.  
It’s perfect.  
All it takes is a quick google search of this kink- which Blaine learns is a lifestyle- for Blaine to want it. He learns that if he and Kurt did this age-play thing, he wouldn’t even have to bother going to the toilet. No, Kurt would be there to clean him up. Kurt would give him cuddles regardless of what work they had to do, Kurt would feed him no matter how busy they were, and Kurt would always be there to looks after him.  
For some reason, Blaine isn’t even disgusted by the idea of wearing diapers. He potty trained pretty late as a kid, and can still remember wearing them at night when he was five years old. He was it more as a convenience, not a kink.  
He knows Kurt wouldn’t be down for it though.  
Kurt’s not exactly vanilla during sex, but he’s made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want to do anything weird. Age-play was definitely off his list.  
But what if Blaine faked it? If Blaine just started having accidents one day, first in the night, then in the day? Kurt would feel compelled to take care of him and give him his full, undivided attention.  
Blaine could say it was because of stress. Kurt was always complaining about it, now Blaine could too. That way, he wouldn’t even have to go to the doctors.  
Smiling to himself as he thinks of his plan, Blaine closes his laptop looks at his watch.  
It was half eight, Kurt would be home any time soon for dinner. And afterwards, bed.  
Blaine couldn’t wait.


	2. The Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine puts his plan into action

By the time Kurt’s home, Blaine has his plan. He manages to persuade Kurt to let him get take out, telling him he was too tired to cook. Blaine refuses to get anything but a curry, Kurt eventually agreeing. 

‘I’m so thirsty,’ Blaine whines halfway through his dinner. He’s deliberately ordered the strongest curry on the menu, giving him an excuse to drink three pints of water, taking frequent sips in front of Kurt.  
‘Well, you did order the spiciest thing they had,’ Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He had warned Blaine it would be too hot and naturally, Blaine had ignored him, insisting he would be fine.  
‘Okay, I’m an idiot. My lips hurt though, you wanna kiss them better?’  
Kurt’s lips are on his instantly, beginning a long kiss between them.  
‘You taste spicy,’ Kurt giggles, finally pulling away from Blaine.  
‘You taste nice,’ Blaine grins, snuggling up next to him. ‘Wait- isn’t’ curry meant to make cum taste better? Or was it worse?’  
Kurt shrugs, returning to eating.  
‘I dunno, where did you read it?’  
‘Can’t remember. You want to find out if it’s true?’  
Kurt glances at the clock, yawning slightly.  
‘I don’t know B… it’s late and I’m tired. We’ll have sex some other night, I promise.’  
When Kurt looks away, Blaine scowls. This is why he had to do what he was gonna do. Kurt would never pay attention to him otherwise.

They end up going to bed with only sharing a few kisses before Kurt’s head rests on the pillow. Blaine can hear him begin to breathe heavily, a few gentle snores now and again. He figures Kurt might wake up if he has an ‘accident now’ and he should try hold it for as long as possible. He hadn’t peed since before dinner, and now 3 pints of water were pressing against his bladder, begging to be let out. Blaine can’t help but squeeze his legs together, forcing himself to hold it and not just run to the toilet. Eventually he can feel himself falling asleep and has to listen to his ipod to keep himself awake. He knows if he falls asleep he’ll just automatically hold it, and he’ll have to wait a whole other day to start his plan.

Seven albums later, Blaine’s ipod shows the time as 4am. Perfect. Blaine can’t believe he stayed up this long though, he’s exhausted. Luckily, if his plan went well, he wouldn’t be going to any classes tomorrow. Rubbing his eyes, he puts his ipod away and rests his head on the pillow. He’s desperate to pee now, can feel his body aching for release. Shuffling his body away from Kurt, he takes a few deep breaths. This was it. Thank god he had worn his old pyjamas.

Making sure Kurt wouldn’t be able to feel what he was about to do- god forbid Kurt woke up and ruined everything- Blaine tries to make his body relax. He removes his hand from where it’s been squeezing his dick for the last hour and tries to focus on something else. But nothing.  
Cursing in frustration, he tries to tense his stomach, desperate to squeeze out the mass of pee inside of him. But still, he’s dry. Fuck he thinks. He must be too used to holding it or something. But then he has an idea.  
Raising his fist above his bloated stomach, he slams it down, punching himself over his bladder. Immediately he feels a squirt of pee spurt out of him, producing a damp patch in his pyjama pants. And now the first bit’s out, it gets easier. Pressing down hard on his stomach, he begins to pee, urine soaking through his pants into the bed sheet and the mattress. He can’t help but feel excited by the loud noise of pee rushing out of him, followed by the stench of urine hitting the air. After what feels like an hour later, he finally stops. Wincing as he turns around, he checks Kurt is still asleep. He was.  
Trying to get used to his newly soaked crotch, Blaine shuts his eyes. Heart racing, he begins to think about the next morning, longing for how in a few hours, Kurt would be rubbing his back, telling him it was all okay, and finally giving Blaine the attention he deserved.


End file.
